Northern Downpour
by PeppaPig
Summary: They thought he was dead, and they were wrong. Now, Sasori of the Red Sand was tired of hiding, and was ready to get his revenge-starting with a certain pink-haired Konoha chunin. Sasosaku one-shot for SaphiraEragon.


Northern Downpour

Summary: They thought he was dead, and they were wrong. Now, Sasori of the Red Sand was tired of hiding, and was ready to get his revenge-starting with a certain pink-haired Konoha chunin. One-shot for SaphiraEragon

Rating: T for Hidan's language.

Warning: Possible OOCness from Sasori and uh, just pretend the whole Fourth-Shinobi-War-Kabuto-revived-the-dead thing just didn't happen.

Pairing: SasorixSakura. What the hell is that called? SasoSaku. Yeah! And uh kinda HiTen or something...just barely.

* * *

"So, they got you too? These Konoha ninja are really something, aren't they?" Sasori turned to the bodiless head that lay a few feet under him. "Now, I'm going to fix you up and we are going to resume my mission to kill Haruno Sakura. Is that understood?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, but no one responded to him. "One thing though. You must remain calm at all times. We are the ones intruding in Konoha. There are more of them than there are of us. You must not senselessly kill everyone you see. You can get your own revenge after I get mine, do you understand?"

"Shut the fuck up and fix me!"

"Can you stand to be considerate for five seconds, you rude brat? And be quiet, the woman is in the house." Sasori lowered himself into the pit. "I've collected all your body parts, which was a painfully long task, might I add. Now all I have to do is figure out how to reconnect them…"

* * *

Sakura stood in front of her mirror, examining herself. "I don't know Tenten, I don't really think the whole traditional Chinese thing works for me." Sakura toward around and shook her head. "What do you think, Hinata?"

"I think you look nice either way, Sakura-chan, but," Hinata sighed and glanced at Tenten, "I think wearing things like that is what makes you unique, Tenten-chan…so it's better if we wear our usual stuff…"

"Hm," the older kunoichi tapped her chin with her index finger as if she were deep in thought. "Yes, yes, you have a point, Hinata!" The Hyuuga female smiled at team Gai's youthful flower before looking back at Sakura, who was currently undressing. Sakura threw the dress at Tenten and it hit her in the face. "Sakura!"

"Sorry, Tenten," Sakura flashed her a smile. Tenten glared at her and jumped off the bed, tackling the pinkette. "Eh, Tenten, get off of me!" The two began rolling around on the floor, laughing as they did so.

"Guys…don't you think it's time we get some rest…?" Hinata asked in a low, soft voice. Tenten and Sakura stopped rolling around and glanced at the Hyuuga female, who was setting up her sleeping bag on the floor.

"She's right," Tenten yawned and got off of Sakura, "I have to wake up at five to go train with the team." Tenten scratched the back of her head and began to take her hair out of its buns. Sakura let out a sigh and crawled over to her bed.

"Your team sucks, Tenten," Sakura grumbled as she stood up to turn the lights off. Before she did though, she turned around and looked at her two guests. "Hey, how about we three train together? I'm sure Naruto and Sai will be fine without me, Kiba and Shino can fair nicely without you, Hinata, and Neji won't die if you miss _one_ day of training, Tenten." Sakura glanced from Tenten to Hinata. Hinata bit down on her lower lip, contemplating what Sakura had suggested. Tenten had a huge grin on her face. "What do you say?"

"I say let's do it!" Tenten shouted. "My family has, like, a forest reserved just for my weapon's training. It's near the Nara Clan's forest. We can do it there!"

"Ah, right. Isn't Shikamaru like, your neighbor or something?" Sakura questioned. Tenten nodded, her grin never leaving her face. "So, what do you say, Hinata?" The two girls looked at the Hyuuga. Hinata looked down at the carpet.

"Um…I can't…I have a mission tomorrow…" Hinata said, a sigh escaping her lips. "You guys can have fun without me, I don't mind."

"Hm," Sakura frowned, "alright, I guess. We can always do it again when you get back! By then, Ino should be back from her mission so she could join us too!" Tenten nodded happily and Hinata smiled. Both of the girls lied down and Sakura finally turned off the light. "Goodnight, ladies!"

"Night, night!"

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan."

* * *

Early the next morning, Sakura and Tenten were standing in the latter's clan's forest, with grins on their faces. Tenten gave Sakura a slight nod of the head and the two got into fighting positions. "I figure I brush up on my taijutsu. How 'bout it, Sakura?" The pinkette nodded again and charged at Tenten with a chakra charged punch. Tenten jumped out of the way and lashed back with a kick.

Somewhere else in the forest, Sasori was sitting beneath a tree, with a smirk on his face. "I didn't think that my target would come to me so easily," he said as he nodded in the direction of the fighting girls. Hidan ran his fingers through his silver hair and grinned.

"Can I kill one of 'em? Please? I've been buried under the ground for six months, I think I deserve to fucking kill someone!" Hidan exclaimed. Sasori let out an exasperated sigh and nodded. "Great! Which one is yours, huh?"

"The pink-haired one," Sasori answered and stood up. "You can take the brunette, though. She doesn't seem like she'd be much of a challenge." Hidan snorted and got on one knee. He put his hands together and closed his eyes, pressing his folded fingers against his forehead.

"Jashin-sama," he breathed, "please let this be a good fucking kill and prove Sasori wrong. Please bless me with a worthy fucking opponent. Thank you." Sasori rolled his eyes and waited for Hidan to finish praying. The younger male stood up and smiled maniacally.

"I'm growing impatient with your antics. Are you _quite_ finished?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. Hidan nodded, the evil grin never leaving his face. "Good. Let's go then." The two stayed hidden in the trees as they neared the sparring girls. Sasori turned to Hidan and whispered, "You ready?"

"Of course I'm fucking ready!" Hidan responded, with a huge grin. Sasori rolled his eyes and took a scroll off of his back.

"Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen." Sasori smirked at Hidan and watched as all his puppets came out of his scroll. "Watch how it's done."

"What the hell!" Tenten shouted as a puppet came flying at her. Sakura's eyes widened and she began looking around the forest. "Goddamn it, what is this?" Tenten asked again.

"Sasori," Sakura grumbled. Tenten looked at her with wide eyes. "I'll explain later. Get these puppets!" Tenten nodded and placed a hand on her scroll. She glanced at Sakura and bit her lip. Sakura charged a punch with chakra and broke one of the puppets. "There has to be a faster way to do this!"

"Oh, there is. Sakura, run!" Tenten commanded as she threw her scroll into the air. "Sōgu: Tensasai!" Weapons began flying out of her scroll with such great speed that they appeared as white streaks. Sakura ran behind Tenten and watched with wide eyes as weapons of various sizes and shaped impaled all of the puppets. Sakura turned to look at Tenten, but was surprised to see her on the other side of the forest. Her weapons disappeared in seconds and she rolled up her scroll and put it back on her back.

"Wow, I'm somewhat impressed." Tenten and Sakura both turned to the sound of the voice. With a smirk on his face stood Sasori of the Red Sand, clapping slowly. Tenten and Sakura exchanged glances and gulped. "Surprised to see me alive and well, huh?" Sasori stepped closer to the pinkette. "You seriously thought that a little brat like you and an old woman could kill me?"

"Hm, I suppose you're right…" Sakura trailed off, "but how about two little brats?" She grinned at Tenten and stepped back slightly, getting into a fighting position. Sasori began laughing and he glanced behind him.

"Hidan, you can come out now." Tenten let out a gasp and looked at Sakura with a panicked expression. "You see," Sasori began, "I had a feeling that you might not be alone when I came for my revenge so I bought along a friend." Tenten watched with careful eyes as the tall, silver-haired man stepped out from beind the trees. Tenten frowned and stood up straighter.

"Shit," she said, "I feel bad killing a handsome man."

"You lil' bitches are a little too over-confident that you'll win. You do know who we are, don't you?" Hidan grinned and took his scythe from off his back. "I'm going to have fun sacrificing you."

"What's wrong with you!" Sakura shouted suddenly at Sasori, causing both Hidan and Tenten to look at her with shocked expressions. "You had no remorse when you fought your own grandmother! Has getting revenge really taken over your whole life? It's just like…like…" Sakura swallowed. "It's just like…Sasuke." Sakura clenched her fist as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't let another person go down that path!"

"Ah, shut the fuck up, _please_," Hidan said, cutting her off. "I didn't come here to hear a speech. I came here so that I could kill somebody."

"No, Hidan," Sasori held up a hand and shook his head. "She's right…" Sasori paused and glared at the pink-haired girl. "You've been hurt before, I can tell."

"So have you," Sakura retorted. "I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Sasori smirked, "It's funny that you say that. I'm incapable of feeling hurt, or anything. I am merely a puppet, now. Can't you understand that?"

"Hm," Sakura placed a hand on his chest, right where his core was. "Of course you can feel things. As long as you have this, you will always feel something. Your heart still beats; you are still living, so you are still feeling."

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked into Sakura's green ones. "You…you're insane. How could you feel so comfortable around us? Are you not afraid?" Sakura shook her head and smiled up at him. "But…I could kill you right now."

"If you could, you would have already. Isn't that right?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. "But you didn't…so thank you." Before Sasori could answer, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Please…don't let revenge eat you alive. I'm sorry that…that Chiyo and I killed you and I didn't want to but I had to protect Gaara. Now, now I know what I must do." Sakura released him.

"What?" Sasori asked, still in a state of shock. Sakura smiled,

"I must protect you from yourself." She clenched her fist and raised it into the air. With a sharp movement, she punched Sasori in the face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you…I can't turn you in, that'd be wrong of me. Maybe…maybe I can help you."

"Help me?" Sasori asked as he stood up, recovering from her attack.

"Mhm, in a way that I couldn't help Sasuke." Sakura approached him and grabbed his wrist. "Are you willing to change for me?" She cocked her head to the side and looked into his brown eyes. Sasori stared back for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Good." She took his hand in her own and they began walking away, dragging him along with him.

"Um…" Tenten scratched the back of her head before turning to Hidan. "So…what now?"

"Can I kill you?" Hidan grinned at the brunette. Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Alright then…can we fuck?"

"No," Tenten began walking away but stopped when she noticed Hidan wasn't following him. "Come on, before I decide to turn you in." Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes, but began following her.

* * *

_I'm not really proud of this but I didn't want it to be too painfully long, and this is the first story I wrote that's kinda centered around Sasori. I hope you enjoyed it, SaphiraEragon. ;-; I thought the end was pretty funny...HidanxTenten...hm...doesn't seem too bad._


End file.
